Two Cases of Cosmic Motorcyclists
So not only do we apparently have flying saucers galllumphing around in the skies of our humble planet, and menacing USOs (and the occasional Robo-Walrus) stalking the dark depths of the world's lakes and oceans - we also seemingly have what can only be described as cosmic automobiles patrolling country backroads. Two intriguing cases of this nature are to be presented in this article, and they seem to suggest the use of bizarre motorcycle-like vehicles by alien creatures. Here goes nothing! The Summer of 1954 The last surviving witness of this borderline-ridiculous event came forward to talk to famous UFO investigator Albert Rosales with what the investigator described as genuine confusion. It was the summer of 1954 when the Rayburn family bore witness to an anomalous event quite unlike anything I've ever heard of before while they drove down the Alcan Highway somewhere in Northern Yukon. They were a family of five, and among their numbers were identical twins Gayle and Dave. Two lights came up on their vehicle, and their source was soon revealed to be two single-wheeled vehicles of a silvery, metallic appearance which passed the car at a very high speed. They were completely silent and both had a single bright light on the front. Atop each of them sat a humanoid figure wearing a metallic helmet. The automotive anomalies vanished into the distance, but something very much like them would turn up in France roughly 2 years later... *The word 'vie' is used in the source but I've decided that this must be a typo. Bikers of the Beyond in Ceret Ms. Porta was riding her moped and presumably minding her own business on August 22nd of 1956, when she was rudely roadblocked by two aberrant automobiles driven by ostensibly-alien humanoids. It was around 11:50am at a location between Le Boulu and Ceret when Porta's moped was overtaken by two huge motorcycle-like vehicles. They seemed to be nickel plated, and were completely silent in their movement. Atop each of the bikes sat two humanoids, apparently dressed in fawn-coloured satin, boots and closely-sealed helmets. The enormous vehicles stopped once they were past her, blocking the road. Presumably with a potent mix of bewilderment and panic, Porta somehow managed to squeeze past the humanoid horrors. As she did so, the four beings turned to look at her, revealing that their faces were completely covered by large, smoked visors. She drove on for about ten yards before looking back, but when she did so the beings had vanished without a sound. There is some indication that Ms. Porta's surname may be Lacroix, judging by the name given on the witness sketch from this incident, but I would not put too much faith in this as this may actually be the name of a completely-separate artist who reconstructed the case. Rosales found this case in Volume 15, Issue 6 of Flying Saucer Review, but seeing as this wonderful magazine is not available online I must simply take Rosales's word for it that this happened like he said it did. Analysis I am not sure exactly what to make of these cases. Like Rosales pointed out, they are two nearly identical cases from different parts of the world and unconnected witnesses. Either there is some kind of secret military technology involved here, the witnesses are both telling strangely-connected lies, or ufonauts have learned to use more mobile technology. Source http://web.archive.org/web/20160319151528/http://ufoinfo.com/humanoid/cosmiccars.pdf Category:Case Files Category:Ufology Category:Robots Category:Phantom Vehicles Category:Motorcycles